Forever Our Meadow
by kittygirl77
Summary: A short little one-shot about two children who were bestfriends who would meet in a meadow with one another until one day, Sasuke didn't return. Join the children in this short one-shot. Sasuke x Sakura


Me- Hey I'm back, and with a cute little one-shot! Just some pointers-

_Sakura 'talking' (you'll see soon)_

**Sasuke 'talking' (I told you to wait!)**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, large marshmallows floated in the bright blue sky above the young pink haired girl. She ran wildly in the green meadow,

laughing out in pure joy. She ran after a large orange butterfly until her small legs collided with something and she went tumbling down the hill

with a 'umf!' She looked behind her to see what had obstructed her path only to see her a black haired boy with a pained expression as he held the

back of his head delicately. Her cheeks turned a light red in embarrassment as she muttered a series of apologies until her eyes landed on the white

sketchpad in the boys lap.

"what do you have that?" She asked walking up to him curiously.

"It's my sketchpad, i was drawing the landscape." he muttered as he showed the girl a pencil version of their surroundings.

"wow! You're really good, it looks so beautiful and so detailed!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"t-thanks," he muttered, his face a bright pink.

"So, what's your name? I'm Sakura, like the trees!" Sakura giggled.

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet cha, but my head isn't all that happy," he muttered, rubbing his still sore head.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that," she laughed nervously as she scratched her cheek.

"It's fine, I'll live." he smiled at her.

"You know, i like you! Wanna be my friend?" she suddenly asked.

"umm, s-sure," he blushed again as he stared at his note pad nervously.

And just like that, the two 12-year-olds became the best of friends. They went to different schools although they found out that they lived right next door to each other. They would escape to the meadow, and he would draw and she would run around happily and occasionally sing to him. He always said that she had a beautiful voice. For months they would come, but over time, he began to show up less and less until one day he just never returned. She would go to the meadow which now seemed dull and lifeless, but she would stay until dark until she would give up and return home. She had wanted to go to his house and get some answers from either him, or his parents. But she had promised him that she wouldn't go to his house. He said his parents would be really upset if they found out that he even went to the meadow. So just like that, he disappeared from her life.

She sat on her bed one day, sad and depressed that she had lost her best friend. When out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move across the street from her window. She looked out to see Sasuke, the boy who had disappeared once before. She was surprised to see such a sad and pained expression on his face. He looked like he had just gotten his heart broken as she'd seen many people on TV had gotten. She waved her hands wildly, joy filling her when she finally got his attention. She held out her hand for him to stay as she ran to fetch something. She came back with her whiteboard and immediately began working. Figuring out what she was doing, he ran and retrieved his note pad and markers.

_Where have you been?_

**I'm Sorry**

**Sick**

_Are you okay?_

**I'll survive**

_I've missed you…_

**Me too, but now we're together again…**

Everyday Sakura would rush home to talk to the boy across the street from her. They would stay up forever, sometimes, he would show her picture that he still drew, but mainly they would just talk about the little things, what was happening around the town, how school was, even what she had for dinner. Everything, everything but his illness that he hadn't healed from. Finally, upset that she couldn't even touch him she wrote to him.

_I want to see you_

**You CAN see me**

_NO! I want to meet you again_

_Please?_

**Okay, wait for me at the meadow**

_I'll be waiting then_

_The next day, she put on her best clothes and ran out to the meadow where she sat all day, and all night. She didn't even go home until she woke up to a new sun, and realized that he hadn't shown. She grabbed her chest as a painful feeling jolted through her body, and she cried, cried because she couldn't see the boy who had sneaked his way into her heart. Even though she was a child, the feelings for him just kept growing for him at the mere thought of him. She had slugged her way back home and after being yelled at, went to her room she grabbed her board, writing about her anger and walked to the window to show him. But she was met with a empty window, his light off and no silhouette of the boy who was so dear to her and hurt her. For a week, she would go to the meadow and wait, and then she would return to the window and wait more, but no Sasuke, no Sasuke anywhere. Her mother would look at her sadly, and mention to her that she looked like a ghost, and how she was making everyone sad and how they missed her smile. After that, she broke her promise. She ran from her house and right into the door of the boy's house where she beat on the door loudly._

"_Sasuke!" She yelled out, tears streaming down her face, she would end this now._

_As soon as someone opened the, door, she planned to yell at them until she saw the grieve stricken face of what she determined was the mother._

"_umm, I would like to speak to Sasuke please!" She exclaimed, bowing lowly. She was met with the woman crying out, tears streaming down her face. "um, I'm sorry are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked, confused._

"_S-Sasuke was very sick, he passed away a week ago, im sorry." the mother cried out, a man came up from behind her and hugged her to him as he tried to comfort his wife. Sakura felt tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_I-I see, I'm sorry. I'll leave now," she mumbled as she wobbled away."Wait!" the father yelled out for her. She turned around meekly, confused. "I think, Sasuke wanted you to have these," He said, handing her a note pad. She thanked him and before another word was muttered, she ran. Ran all the way to the meadow where she collapsed, crying her heart out, holding the pad to her chest. She wiped away her tears as she opened it, gasping as she saw they were all pictures of her. She looked at one of them that had her smiling brightly, a flower in her hand with the meadow behind her, and behind it, it said, "you look prettiest when you're smiling, so don't waste your tears on me." She smiled, feeling as though he was there with her right then. _

_Even now, I still have those pictures of his, and he will always be my best friend and my first love. I still think of the meadow of ours and whenever I look out my window, although a new family owns the house, I swear I can still see Sasuke, holding his notebook, with the word, "hi." And I write back, "goodbye."_

* * *

* * *

Me-haha just a cute little one-shot for you guys, i had a dream about this so i just wrote down sooooo TA-DA! 3


End file.
